fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal in Lab Rats: GB
This page lists all the weapons, devices, & vehicles used by the Lab Rats. Below is the inventory, which also reflects on the Lab Rats: GB series page. Upgrading Devices Gear Brace The Gear Brace is the standard communicator & upgrading device of the Lab Rats. Gear Phone The Gear Phone is the upgrading device used by Danny Davenport & Beet J. Stag. Sidearms Gear Blaster : External Links: Ichigan Buster Special Buster Mode Gear Blaster: The combined form of the SLR Laser & Binocular Saber that fires a powerful attack Once combined, it fires a Deletion-inducing shot that is more powerful than two normal SLR Laser Deletion shots. SLR Laser : External Links: Ichigan Buster SLR Laser: The SLR Laser is a single-lens reflex camera that can upgrade into a gun for long range battle. It serves as the core Lab Rats' primary firearm. By twisting the "zoom" part on the barrel of the Laser, it will allow a Deletion that consists of a supercharged shot. It is stored in weapon mode at Davenport Industries & when transported via Transpod to the Lab Rats, it floats either beside the belt or across the chest for use. Binocular Saber : External Links: Sougan Blade Binocular Saber: The Binocular Saber are a pair of binoculars that can upgrade into a giant combat knife for close range battle. It serves as the core Lab Rats' primary sword weapon. It is stored in weapon mode at Davenport Industries & when transported via Transpod to the Lab Rats, it floats beside the right bootcuff for use. Wheel Blade : External Links: DriBlade The Wheel Blade is the close-combat weapon of choice for Danny Davenport & Beet J. Stag, which is a gold-&-silver sword that can turn into a steering wheel for the cockpits of the Beetle Crane & Stag Jet. When the horn is pressed, the swords announce "Gear Boost!" & then project energy in front of the Lab Rat wielding it. The horn is also used to activate the combination finishing move of Gear Beet & the Stag Jet, the Beet Catapult Attack. For J, the energy takes the form of his silver stag beetle mandibles. For Danny, it takes the form of J's gold hercules beetle horn. The Lab Rats then slash through the energy projections, which clash together into a six-point star & fly into the Viratron, deleting it. These attacks can be executed individually by the buttons on the side of the horn. When the Stag button is pressed by J, the Wheel Blade announces "It's Time for Stag Attack!", & creates the silver energy mandibles. When the Beetle button is pressed by Danny, the Wheel Blade announces "It's Time for Beetle Attack!" & creates the golden hercules beetle horn. These buttons are also used for the individual finishing attacks of the Beetle Crane & Stag Jet. When in Wheel Mode & inserted into the Beetle Crane & Stag Jet, the Wheel Blade announces "Beetle Crane, shift up!" & "Stag Jet, take off!" respectively. Team Blaster Leo Attaché :Main Article: Lio Attaché The Leo Attaché is the Lion Trike's control panel basically under the possession of Leo, & also functions as the Leo Blaster. It is the only team blaster, but is used by individual Lab Rats. In Leo Attaché Mode, it can track Viratrons easily, but without the ability to track specific locations. In order to to control the Lion Trike, it must be used in Leo Cockpit Mode, which serves as the Lion Trike's control panel. The Leo Attaché can be changed to Leo Blaster Mode to combat Viratrons. If the Binocular Saber is combined with the Leo Blaster, it forms the Leo Blaster Final Mode. Then it attacks with a Powered Deletion Shot, which can beat even Viratrons possesed by Douglas easily. Power-Ups Custom Visor The Custom Visor allow the Lab Rats to access their BioBuddies as "protector" armor. The resulting "Custom Upgrade" modes allow them to supercharge their abilities. Other Devices Transpod : External Links: Transpod Transpod: A voice-changing device that is equipped on the shoulder straps of the Lab Rats' suits with the Gear Beasts mark on it. It can transport the Lab Rats' weapons from the base to markers in the their uniforms. Danny, J, & the Black Puma Ranger use silver & gold-colored Transpods. Spy Cam (unnamed) : External Links: Spy Cam (unnamed) The Lab Rats use a spy-cam to record missions & enable Davenport Industries to observe battles & take necessary outputs. The Spy Cam is shaped like a ball webcam & can adhere to any surface upon impact. Transmitter : External Links: Spy Cam (unnamed) The Transmitter is a small tracker, the size of a fingertip, that can be used to track as well as serve as a marker, should there be a need to 'transport' to a particular location. Vehicles DI-05 : External Links: E.M.C.-05 The Chevrolet Blazer labeled DI-05 is used as transport by Bree & Adam. C-108 Davenport Tanker : External Links: C108 Enetron Tanker The C108 - Davenport Tanker is one of the many tankers used by Davenport Industries. On one occasion, the C108 was used on a Lab Rats op. Category:Lab Rats: GB Category:Arsenal